Ahri, the nine-tailed fox
|-|Ahri= Personal Characteristics Name: Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox, Iminha Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her 20s) Classification: Vastayan (Humanoid Fox), Huntress | Former Shadowfire Temple Pyromancer | Arcade Novice | Star Guardian Summary Innately connected to the latent power of Runeterra, Ahri is a vastaya who can reshape magic into orbs of raw energy. She revels in toying with her prey by manipulating their emotions before devouring their life essence. Despite her predatory nature, Ahri retains a sense of empathy as she receives flashes of memory from each soul she consumes. |-|Foxfire= Personal Characteristics Name: Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox, Iminha Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her 20s) Classification: Vastayan (Humanoid Fox), Huntress | Former Shadowfire Temple Pyromancer | Arcade Novice | Star Guardian Summary A young, talented pyromancer from the Shadowfire Temple, Ahri gave up her quiet life when a faction of extremists unleashed the burning horrors of the Ashen Lord. Now she uses her fire magic to fight against them, even though all hope seems lost. |-|Arcade= Personal Characteristics Name: Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox, Iminha Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her 20s) Classification: Vastayan (Humanoid Fox), Huntress | Former Shadowfire Temple Pyromancer | Arcade Novice | Star Guardian Summary Owner of the mysterious six-million-point high score in the infamously difficult beat-em-up Demacia Vice, Ahri is a force of nature on the retro battlefields of Arcade World. Dashing between bosses before ripping them apart with her 8-bit magic, she's already earned the nickname “Queen of the Arcade.” |-|Star Guardian= Personal Characteristics Name: Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox, Iminha Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her 20s) Classification: Vastayan (Humanoid Fox), Huntress | Former Shadowfire Temple Pyromancer | Arcade Novice | Star Guardian Summary Ahri is a charismatic captain who leads a team of both new and veteran Star Guardians, from the outer edges of the cosmos. Having experienced the pain of losing teammates in the line of duty, she is viciously protective of her “family,” and a strong desire burns within her to ensure no one she cares for ever fades away again. These events have also shaped how she approaches other teams and their captains, especially the less experienced ones like Lux. There’s no more room for patience and understanding in her universe—tough love is all that’s left. Though that be the case, none are immune to Ahri’s own unique charms. Mentality Intelligence: Genius (Was able to lean magic with no one to teach her the magic of her kind, Ahri instinctively learned to draw it from the world around her, shaping destructive spheres and quickening her reflexes to take down prey.) Morality: Kind Neutral Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Tastes: Ice cream sundae (cherry not optional!) Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | High C/4 | C/2 | A/4 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced sense of hearing, Life Force Absorption, Self-Healing (Stole a person's vital energy and healed), Energy Manipulation, Projection and Magic via (Can reshape magic into orbs of raw energy), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Orb of Deception), Fire Manipulation (Via Fox-Fire), Homing Attack (Via Fox-Fire), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can absorb and consume memories), Perception Manipulation (Able to cause her target to experience visions and hallucinations), Soul Manipulation (It can instinctively devour the essence (soul) leaving the body, and gain brief flashes of the memory of being). |-|Foxfire=All abilities as her base plus Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation |-|Arcade=All abilities as her base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Star Guardian=All abilities as her base plus Flight/Spaceflight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 3D | 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions). Can ignore conventional durability with Orb of Deception and Life Absorption | Mountain level (Capable of fighting Infernals such as Wukong, Akali, and Mordekaiser), Can ignore conventional durability with Orb of Deception and Life Absorption | Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune), Can ignore conventional durability with Orb of Deception and Life Absorption | Universe level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe), Can ignore conventional durability with Orb of Deception and Life Absorption Durability: Village level | Mountain level | Country level | Universe level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to speedblitz Noxian soldiers and Order of Shadow Acolytes. Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) | Hypersonic (Can keep up with Infernals) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the other members of Arcade) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even weaker Vastayans can lift grown men over their head with one hand with no effort whatsoever) | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least dozens of meters with magic | At least dozens of meters with magic | Kilometers with magic | Universal Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Foxfire | Arcade | Star Guardian Arsenal Standard Equipment: Orb of Deception | Orb of Deception | Orb of Deception | Orb of Deception Kiko (Her Familiar) Orb of Deception= is a orb of pure arcane energy |-|Orb of Deception Kiko= The mischievous Kiko accompanies Ahri as a vulpine embodiment of her charisma… and sass. Even unprompted, Kiko isn’t shy about saying how it really feels, though only Ahri can understand its unique language. As biting as the creature’s manners can sometimes be, it’s not too proud to turn down a good belly rub and cuddle. Just try to refrain from saying, “Aww.” Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vastayan Grace:' Whenever Ahri lands 2 ability hits against a champion within 1.5 seconds, she gains 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. *'Orb of Deception:' **'Passive': Whenever Ahri hits an enemy with one of her abilities, she gains a charge of Essence Theft, and can gain up to 3 charges per ability cast. Upon reaching 9 charges, her next Orb of Deception heals her every time an enemy is hit. **'Active': Ahri sends an orb of arcane energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to every enemy it passes through, then pulls it back to herself, dealing true damage on the way back. *'Fox-Fire:' Ahri summons three spectral flames which orbit her for up to 5 seconds. Flames prioritize champions hit by Charm or any enemy hit by Ahri's last basic attack, within 3 seconds. After 0.25 seconds, each flame targets a prioritized enemy, or after 0.4 seconds pursues the closest visible enemy in range, prioritizing champions, then the target of Ahri's last basic attack, dealing magic damage. Multiple flames can hit the same target, with each flame beyond the first dealing 30% damage. *'Charm:' Ahri blows a kiss in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and briefly charming them. As demonstrated in her lore and the cinematic A New Dawn, this attack is not an actual projectile and does not require actual contact to take effect, rather Ahri simply manipulates the opponent's mind directly. *'Spirit Rush:' Ahri dashes and fires up to three energy bolts that each target one of her nearest visible enemies, dealing them magic damage. Each enemy can only be hit by one bolt at a time. Spirit Rush can be cast three times in succession. *'Life Absorption:' Ahri can absorb the life force of those she successfully manipulates or seduces, as well as those who are near death or have just died. *'Emotion Control:' Ahri is capable of freely manipulating her prey's emotions, allowing her to quickly alternate between dazzling them with visions of beauty, causing hallucinations of deep longing, and creating dreams colored by raw sorrow, among other things. Category:Characters Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Female Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Foxes Category:Foxgirls Category:Kind Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hunters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Seduction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Data Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier Low C/4 Category:Tier High C/4 Category:Tier C/2 Category:Tier A/4